Gambling on Two Additions
by Shiva-J
Summary: From the IC: Mix them up. DariaXDaria Crossover!, Ethan Yeager and Quinn Morgendorffer are having a 'friendly date' at the Zon's Casino Night when a certain green-eyed boy makes an appearance... (One-Shot!)


**Gambling on Two Additions**

As the Harpies sang their power ballad 'I Wish I Could Quit You' to the (mostly) uninterested crowd of students, most were focused on the games of chance to be found at the blackjack tables, the craps table, the poker tournament in the next room, or the various slot machines scattered about.

After all it was Lawndale High's Casino Night, and what better place for cheap booking of a school fundraiser than the Zon?

"I can't buh-leave that the State wouldn't let us have this at the school," Quinn complained for the millionth time, "It would at least be cleaner."

At her side, her polite 'date' for the night, Ethan Yeager just nodded and muttered, "Yeah, you encourage one lucrative addiction and the suits get all pissy because they can't get a cut."

Quinn just smirked slightly, glad that her friends in the Fashion Club had fled after taking one look at the girls bathroom.

"I have to admit," Ethan replied as they stood quietly, a bit away from the crowd, "I'm surprised that you haven't asked me to take you away from here."

Quinn just shrugged, "I overheard my cousin... _sister_ sorry, forgot who I was talking too. Well anyway I found out from her and Jane what this place was like, so I wore something that I'm ok with throwing away once we do leave."

"Really? Cus that dress looks expensive."

"It's from three seasons ago," Quinn answered back, "I found it on a sale rack for like five bucks."

"Oh."

The pair then fell silent for a moment before Ethan spotted something and smiled a little.

"See something you like?" Quinn asked him.

"Huh? What?"

Quinn giggled.

"Sorry," Ethan answered sheepishly, "It's just that guy, he keeps staring at me."

Quinn looked where Ethan had indicated, and spotted a boy about Ethan's age, a bit on the short side, but with a nice face, brown hair, and killer sea-green eyes.

"Yeah," Quinn drawled as the guy approached them, "You seem real bothered by it."

She then took a step back and observed quietly as they interacted.

"Hey." the boy said to Ethan.

"Yo."

"You like the band?"

"Only once my ear drums burst."

The boy actually chuckled at that, while Quinn thought that Ethan's comment could have come from Daria's mouth very easily.

"You must be an honest one." the boy said to Ethan with a sly smile, "I like that."

Ethan couldn't resist smiling either, "Wanna tell me what else you like?"

"Well my rusted out convertible for one, it's practically got it's own sunroof."

"Oh, Mr. Charmer." Ethan replied while brushing some of his long hair out of his face, "Would you mind taking me for a spin? I've always wanted to risk life and limb in an obvious deathtrap."

"Sounds good to me." beat. "So ride around then come back here."

"Cool," Ethan replied, "I just gotta tell my..."

"I already heard." Quinn replied casually from nearby, "But you really should exchange names at some point..." she hinted broadly.

That had both boys blushing.

"Oh sorry about that Mr. Charmer." Ethan informed him, "My name's Ethan, Ethan Yeager."

"Sloane, Tom Sloane."

As Quinn's eyes lit up, Ethan didn't seem to register the surname at all while offering up an arm and saying, "Lead the way."

Quinn watch them depart this unsanitary nightmare and couldn't quell the happy feeling she had from all of it.

"It's nice to see him open up," Quinn thought to herself, "Maybe I'll meet a cute girl here and have such an easy time of it."

But alas the talent was thin, and she had terrible gaydar, so she very much doubted that such a thing was in the cards.

However she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, after all the credit card bills had arrived a few hours before and her father had been so mad that he burst a blood vessel in his eye.

She just felt lucky that the Yeager's were in town already, otherwise her mother might have gone through with that 'relaxing family camping trip' idea.

It was enough to make a girl shudder in horror.

"You cold?" a bored girl's voice spoke up from behind.

Quinn turned about-face to find a petite, slender slip of a beautiful dark brown-haired girl in very preppy clothes.

"Uh no..." Quinn stammered at the vision in front of her, "Just thought of something disturbing."

The girl gave a throaty laugh, "Like being abandoned by your brother in a place like this?"

Quinn felt herself giving this girl a very flirty smile, unable to stop herself from the reaction to that heavenly laugh, "My friendly date just did that too me."

The girl managed a small smile, "That's who just took my brother away."

"Oh, and that leaves the two of us without a ride." Quinn replied, glad that she managed something so smooth while her belly felt like it was flip-flopping all over the place.

"Well I've got a cellphone," the female Sloane answered, "I'll just get us a cab."

"Sounds great to me..." Quinn then realized something and laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Elsie, and I think you know what my last name already is."

Quinn nodded, "I wasn't going to make a big deal about it. And I'm Quinn Morgendorffer and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Elsie's smirk seemed like she was savoring something yummy, "Oh trust me Quinn... We haven't gotten to the pleasure part yet."

Quinn gulped.

**FIN**

_Combo of 'Jane's Addition', 'That Was Then, This is Dumb', 'The Teachings of Don Jake', 'IIFY', and 'Just Add Water'._


End file.
